


公事

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 就这样，她的职业生涯中又能再填上成功的一笔。
Relationships: The Godfather(Original)/Agent(Original)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：溜达（Люда）

一切都在计划之中。

她又在害怕什么呢？

特工看着昏暗的街灯。一切都在计划之中，包括她。

都调查好了，所有的证据基本收集完成了，潜逃的道路封好了，关键的马仔清除了……这是局里“那位”面对面亲自告诉她的。

那么还要她来有什么用呢？不行，你很必须，你是关键的一环，这也是上头派人来跟她交代的。  
  
就差这一晚了。

叫她来，却不叫她来逮捕这位黑帮教父。

“派你来拖住这位，就一晚。”

这下她可知道要她做的是什么了。资料案夹里写的明白，位高权重如黑帮教父也会在黑夜偶尔光顾站街女的小屋。时间，大致地点范围，偏好类型……都写得清清楚楚。但到这里，资料也就戛然而止。

一切尽在掌握，不是吗？

所以这就是为什么她会站在这里，特工不适地拉了拉直接贴合皮肤的西装外套。再里面就只剩一件聊胜于无的胸罩了，初秋的冷气控制不住地往衣服里钻。  
  
我很关键。特工努力安慰自己。

当然她也知道这不是真的。如果不是翻遍了整个部门除了她没人勉强符合那黑帮教父青睐的标准，这种事压根轮不到她上。  
  
别误会，她是出外勤的没错。

部门再怎么冒险，也不可能放任一个从来没出过局里的内勤人员以身犯险。

但拢共也就那么几次外勤任务。这时候她是不是该庆幸，在有限的职业生涯当中，没搞砸过一次？

她也就剩这点可怜的信心可以死抱着不放了。

留住这教父一晚——说的倒轻易！

“这样可以少流点血。”越想越觉得“那位”口气轻巧。

上头倒也坦诚得透彻，即便到了这步田地，再不济这黑教父手下也是有点人的。如果没有拖延这一晚也不是不能做，只是这样双方都会多流点血罢了。

“对大家都好。”

那她就必须得顶上去，这是命令。  
  
该死的命令。

特工最后一次检查嘴唇上厚厚覆盖的黑色口红是否有涂出嘴角。她涂它的时候，动作笨拙又别扭。

她涂上浓妆，像个面具扣在脸上。却挡不住底下生生冒出来的青涩气息——这是办公室里的人啧啧称赞她的——她并不觉得有什么好。

她宁可称之为僵硬。  
  
僵硬，不适应脸上突然多出来的粘腻触觉，融入不进她现在的新身份。迟钝与笨拙不该被用作这底下透出来的青涩，更别提拿去讨人喜欢。

可这实实在在是他们选中她的原因。这黑帮教父就爱瞧见风尘气下边掩盖住的稚拙——或装出来的。

大抵不会去在意其真实与否，毕竟，只有一晚。

她谈过几个对象。谈情说爱她谈不来，最后都走掉了。这也许是他们说她“稚拙”的原因？

可她确凿是上过床，只是没站过街。这种任务他们叫它“蜜罐任务”，她也接受过训练，一个合格特工该有的训练她都有了。当然了，又没实践过。

真是失败。

特工丧气地搓搓手，把本想拢紧的衣衫开口又扯大了些。

这里只有她。

黑帮教父并不愚蠢，因此他们的人不会布在这儿。甚至，一向令她不由得感到踏实的搭档也不会。

但若是只是这样，她的心脏却也不能跳的这样快。

她向来对待任务是认真的，于是那案卷上明晃晃的文字就随着柏油路某一端延伸的黑暗中放大的脚步声清晰起来了。

黑帮教父身边常有一把刀。不是剔骨刀，却能剔骨。是把小刀，听说的。

之所以这事也能写进案卷，却也正是因为没人见过。有幸亲眼目睹的，也就只能是某个出来时已经不成人形的倒霉蛋了。

教父的刀法一定很好，那个唯一的线人写道，从颤抖的笔迹里能看出他传这话时的情绪。

组织上没人能打入这教父身边。曾经有过，然后他死了。

就像黑暗中潜伏的毒蛇，和那把小刀一样，无处不在。而她在引蛇出洞，亲眼看着一只尖细的鞋尖踏入街灯暗淡光晕与黑暗的交界。

黑影起初是拉长的，斜斜刺入埋没半个街道的浓黑一片。那只鞋尖还在移动，伴着鞋跟与路面之间清脆的敲打声，细长的影子缩得越来越短，直至该回到正常尺寸时，停住了。

而她站在灯下，影子几乎没有。特工装作漫不经心地抬眼，目光猝不及防撞进和黑夜一样莫测的方框墨镜镜片当中。跌跌撞撞地把视线移开，甚至有些匆忙，却又沿着高挺的鼻梁下滑，被两片暗色的红唇绊住。

她还是赶快挪开了眼。意识到自己的慌乱，她又抬起头，直视对方刀削斧凿般分明的脸颊。理论上她该询问对方的来意——毕竟一切尽在掌握的她“不知道”对方的身份，更别提想干什么。

局里那个老资格咯咯笑着告诉她的话，现在就像个摆荡不定的钟锤在她的脑海里四处敲响。

“要是不想叫对方看出破绽的话，你只记住，你什么都不知道……”

我什么都不知道。特工默念一遍，看过去的眼眸中便多了些底气，也断绝了用眼神徒劳地探求呢子大衣下可能隐藏的那把小刀的念头。

对方只是盯着她看不开口。她直心里发毛，是她领口敞开的还不够明显吗，还是她不该在这种时候愣神？但她作为一个普通站街女，和红灯区的那些个妓女一样，怎么会理所当然地认为面前这个一言不发的女人就一定是奔着这种目的而来的呢？

“你还挑客吗？”

愣了一下，特工才反应过来这声音是从埋进了围巾的那两瓣薄唇中间发出的。

“不不，请进。随我来。”她转身就拐进了阴暗的走廊，努力把脚步声放得大一点，可以让怦怦跳动的心脏在廊间的回音不那么明显。  
  
我是妓女。主动一些。她开了锁进去就坐到床沿上，直奔主题地摸向身上西装唯一的扣子。特工想着那天她在隔壁观摩那一男一女的全过程。可真够猴急的。

教父倒也解开了扣子——大衣的。围巾随手就甩到了衣架上，墨镜也不知什么时候早滑进了大衣兜里。

她看着教父向前走了两步，又因她颇不自然清几下嗓子的声音停驻。

“先给钱。”她扬起眉毛。  
  
之前掩盖在墨镜下的那双眼睛炯炯发亮，饶有兴味地朝她看。

“你还怕我跑了不成？”话是这样说，但皮夹都已然不知何时落到了修长的手指之间。圆润的指肚把皮夹开关拨弄来拨弄去，她忍不住，不动声色地打量。

“要多少？”

皮夹咔哒一声。  
  
“看你。”

“你倒挺随意。”

她笑了，几乎称得上甜甜地挤了挤眼睛，仿佛这对一个站街女来讲倒是某种褒义的夸奖了。

还是那几根骨节分明的手指，夹着五张钞票递过来，接过时候触到了指尖。实打实的大面额，很是实诚。特工把它们攥在手里。

这回两人一起到床边了。特工还坐回去，已经开始耸肩打算抖落西装袖子了，扑在身边床垫上的却只是一件上衣。长裤也跟着抛了上来，一条裤腿不慌不忙地飘落，把特工撑在床沿的手盖住了。

单手挎着原先丢在椅背上的一条毛巾，教父回头，准确地找到她的眼睛。

“那么我先去洗干净。”

奶罩划出一道弧线，准确无误地勾在了衣架上。特工又有一瞬间的晃神，连着点了好几下头，手里还紧紧攥着被汗水打湿的钞票。

等到教父在逼仄的天花板下拿吹风机胡乱挥扫着那头半长不短的乌发上的水点时，她还坐在那里，只是手上的钞票不见了。她把手放在膝盖上，不似局促，倒像忍着不要去抠床柱上脱落的漆皮。  
  
吹风机哐啷一声砸落在桌面上。嗡鸣不知多久之前消失了，充斥房间的又是教父踩在地板上的脚步声。

教父靠近的距离可以以步来计算。她坐在床上，十分安静，看着那身影经过墙纸上潮湿的霉斑，踢开地上碍事的皮鞋，单腿倚上了床垫的凹陷。

特工随着对方投来的视线看去，顺着她自己突出的锁骨向下，凝固在她未解的胸罩间垂下的一颗塑料水晶。她的脸忽然要烧起来，这叫她感到廉价。

她看到教父两片红唇间饱含着的笑意。

“介意吗？”  
  
一只手已经绕到了她的背后。

她忙摇头，感受到紧绷的搭扣一瞬间的松懈。双臂放到了身前，方便勾着胸罩的手指将它摘下。

两块相连的布料就这么同时从双臂滑落，到达手腕时，那团漆黑的布料落下的阴影有一刹那让她险些错认为是闪着冷光的手铐。  
  
也只有这么一刻小小的恍惚。  
  
然后她便倒进了枕头里。只是小小挣扎了几下，那片刻的惊慌不知有没有叫对方给捕捉了去。教父线条优美的手指还撑在她的肩头，那红唇越落越低，愈落愈近。

错开她等待的嘴唇，正好印在了嘴角旁贴近脸颊的皮肤。

她仍微张着嘴，双眼睁开得有些错愕，眼神却正巧捕捉到了教父闪动的睫毛。  
  
紧接着特工记起了自己的使命。低低喘息一声，回手就摸上了对方的腰。紧致的线条异常合手，她不禁多摸了几把。

她再次看到教父抿紧的红唇翘起一个向上的弧度。

为什么又笑了？没来得及思考这个问题，游走在两腿之间的手指就叫她脑海中闭了嘴。不敢叫腿间并得太紧，但也还是不住以送迎换取与那流畅伸展着的手掌摩擦。

依旧有轻笑不时落入她的耳膜。发出的原因，她已无暇顾及，她只需要遵从某种原始的，驱动着的自然反应，同时记得承担被点燃的后果。

从这种角度而言，这任务也算相当好完成。

她侧躺着，大口大口喘气，眼前目眩得很，任凭冷汗淌过额角。房间里的事物逐渐冷却，视野又在目力可及的地方恢复到一片清明。

那几根手指还在慵懒地拨弄，她倒宁愿它们不要再作乱。充血后的敏感，只能让她更深切地感觉到方才发生的一切。在她的脑海中一次又一次，周而复始。

她还是卧着。即使背对着，她仿佛也能觉察出教父撑在枕头上看。具体看什么，也许又不是她。

有一条珍珠链子硌在她的肩胛骨上。那条链子是什么时候挂上去的，或者还是一直就没取下来过，她从起初就没有发现。

珠子冰凉，停在那里不动，就像她腿间逐渐冷却干涸下来的液体一样。汗水在挤压的两胸中间积聚，并没有顺着不完全水平的沟壑流淌的意图。

它又动了。突然间地，没有一点预警，她的周身绷住了。那些细碎的珠子重新开始游动，教父似乎并没有任何移开手指的打算，相反，刚才那一下——她是陷进了幻觉吗？

现实能将她拉进更深的幻觉。手指斜插进她并拢的双腿，湿漉漉的捻揉反而合适起来。动作太大了。它们又在流出来，粘稠透明的液体，她能不用看全凭感觉而发现。

剩下唯一她还知道的，就是教父的手依然夹在她两腿之间。

她向后伸手，搭在汗水半干的微凉肌肤上。

在伴着迷迷糊糊的晕眩睡去之前，一个念头还顽固地跳入她的脑海——那把小刀会在哪呢？  


她是被骤然到来的黎明惊醒的。

余光里那双被斜垂短发遮蔽的双眼依旧处于沉睡当中，特工的心便放进了肚子里。

胡乱抓上几件衣服，她踮着脚，没有穿鞋就踏入了破旧小巷里偶然洒落的几缕天光中。

她的同事们早在这里等候了。沉默地点点头，她目睹他们一个个从她身边快速穿梭而过。这也是她来这里的目的，不是吗？  
  
鬼使神差地，她没有走远，只是静立在入口边的一丝阴影中。

该发生或是已经发生什么事情，她心知肚明。

近了。一块黑布挡在手上，就和奇怪地翻涌上来的某些记忆中的一样，挡住闪着银光的手铐。鞋跟敲打地面的声音还跟昨晚的出奇一致，轻重缓急，一应不变。

特工站得直了些，悄无声息，恍若一道白天的影子。  
  
几乎是擦肩而过。她怎么也不会想到，她会再次对上那双锐利的美眸。

呢子大衣如常平整的教父转过头来。红唇再度开合，轻微到让人怀疑是出现了错觉。

“昨夜，你兜里连避孕套都没有。”

她僵住了，仿佛被闪电击中。带着许些震惊留下的呆愣向前看去，落在她眼里的却只有一道越来越远的背影。

她的手不听使唤，好像在兜里自主翻找些什么东西。

隐藏在楼宇各处的特勤人员陆陆续续散去了，她都无法想象，居然有这么多。车辆也开走了，最后一个他们的人也撤走了。

而她还在原地，狠狠掐灭手中一根未燃尽的烟。

烟头快要烧到手指了。  
  
她不会抽烟。

手指一松，半截剩下的烟落在水沟里。烟纸打湿了，是灰色的。

剧烈的声响从手底下发出。

她脱离了溺毙的感觉，惊惶而无谓地大声喘气。

现在是半夜，她是自己醒来的，手里还握着她的配枪。什么事都没有了，她倚在床板上告诫自己。

她把配枪放好，试图重新入睡。

但有什么东西一直在她脑中徘徊不去。是白天的话。

在那两片起伏的红唇间，还有些别的。

是即使在教父旁边的那两名干员都不会听到的，所有人都不会疑心其存在的话语。也许只有口型，发自又消弭于唇瓣的些微悸动。  
  
“昨夜，你兜里连避孕套都没有……”

可她听到了。切切实实地听到了。  
  
……

“但我很满意。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：  
> 往事就是个不断复现的幽灵。

她认为她依旧平庸。

拽着黑色手套的尖端，她硬生生把它们揪了下来，丢进包里。这种寒冷天气里干燥的空气对未涂护手霜的手部皮肤是一种伤害，她知道，但她不耐烦。

特工又直了直身子，脚上这双太窄的高跟鞋硌到了她的大脚趾。

选调到一个陌生的城市，跟进形色各异的案子，资料夹流水般地过，却没有几件可以真正留在脑间。除了一件。可是她早已远离过去的旧同事，也没有查看权限，她不明白这件案子为何有那么高的机密等级。那么便这样算了，还有什么深究的必要吗？  
  
她看没有。还有更多眼下的事情需要她来操心。

但不是像这样，套上过紧的黑色套装，踩进不合脚的高跟鞋，浪费时间参加某种如此这般的无聊宴会。特工工作手册上会有这种强制要求吗？  
  
她得是有多平庸才能作为一个特工被指派去参加这种活动。当然了，说不准人家还觉得这是加于她的什么荣耀。

可笑。她摇了摇头。

她自然不会狂妄到笃定自己在庞杂的特勤系统中能有什么特别的过人之处。

她见了的事也无非那些。

枪，血液，烧毁的房子，切口齐刷刷的颈动脉。虎口上残留的火药味，枪口细细向上冒出的硝烟。枪管指向太阳穴，双双自杀的亡命情侣，保险柜里装着前几天从银行墙上的大洞里掏出来的染上颜色的钞票。

不算什么丰功伟绩。但足够让她积攒经验到就地打滚，避开头顶呼啸而来的子弹，黑色套装沾染了地上的尘土。

脚踝一甩，踢掉了高跟鞋。躲在车轮胎旁伸手进套裙摸枪的同时，她狠命一挣，包臀的半裙下摆裂开一道不大不小的破口。  
  
一只不属于她的鞋出现在车底缝隙的另一端。她拔枪就射，听着手枪发出熟悉的脆响。又是一发，这次穿过倒下来的男人暴露的胸膛。

这个方向已经无关紧要了。

至少还有两个人，她无法同时击中。于是她动了，站起来跑，换上一个弹匣。

移动目标被打中的几率是几百分之一。也有可能是几十。这意味着还需要一齐出现几十个她，他们才能够打中一个。

足够了。她再次卧倒，很确定一下射出去的几发子弹都有了合适的归所。

那么还有一个。最后一个。

特工端着枪小心翼翼地走动，街上的碎石扎痛她的足底。小石头在她的脚下滚动，只见咯吱的轻微响声。

小巷里有人影。特工环顾四周，街灯已蕴含了微弱的暖黄光芒。

垃圾桶盖的当啷响动。

身形一动，她的枪笔直地指了过去——白光一闪——街灯全部亮起——她知道，晚了。锋利金属在一毫米内散发的寒气正逼在她后脖颈。她只须些微偏偏头——

呢子大衣依旧熨帖。她对上一张平静的脸。

“闹剧是时候结束了。”

金属刺进了皮肤。在昏过去之前，最后映入她眼帘的，是抿得紧紧的两片红唇。  


  
只要手腕稍微一动，就能听到链条碰撞的响声。

这样，特工倒不愿睁眼了。

但凭直觉，室内还有别人。她这才不情不愿地在背部感觉到的柔软触感上挪动两下，用没被拴在床柱还是什么类似东西上的右手捂住嘴，打了个哈欠。

“我亲爱的。”见她醒转，那人正专注地叫她。

“很高兴我们又见面了。”

特工拿指节顶着上唇，过分认真地咬着嘴唇上干裂的死皮。

“所以你还是出来了。另外，你对每个你嫖过的人都这么叫吗？”  
  
那人在她对面仰头大笑，像是听到了什么有趣的事情。“拜托，请不要为难我，我们都知道事情并非你我刻意模糊得那么简单。请原谅，我只是单纯想把事情搞得没那么麻烦一些。”

教父走上前来，到了床边仍没有驻足，一条腿跪到了她撕开的套裙当中。分开的裂口蜿蜒向上，隐约透出一点她砖红色的内裤。看来裙子撕裂的程度比她想象中要大。

当然，教父也察觉到了她的目光，耸了耸肩。

“我可以向你保证，这绝对不是我弄的。从到这，我就没有再动过你。”

瞧瞧，这言语是多么诚恳。她几乎就快信了，如果不是内裤底下还捅着一个不断震动的东西的话。

特工挑一挑眉梢。

“你可是太实诚了，我感激不尽。那么为了继续展现你的诚意，你是否还要给钱呢？”  
  
“那是自然了，”教父反而笑得更欢，手指捻着不知从哪里变出来的钱夹，“五张，一分不多，一分不少，还是老价钱。”

手指轻而易举地拨开虚掩的上衣，作势要把五张崭新得就像新提的钞票塞进她同样是砖红的胸衣。

一只手松松地绕住教父纤细的手腕。

“这么多年过去，通货都膨胀了，你不得涨一涨价？”声音中带着一丁点戏谑。  
  
教父的表情反而严肃起来。

“那是要涨。”

又一张平整的纸钞塞进了特工的一边乳罩。

“天啊，你认真的吗？”皱起眉的这回是特工了。

显然言语间的拖延时间毫无用处，即使看向四面八方也无法解决浑身肌肉酸乏的现实问题。  
  
“克达诺玛，对吗？”她干脆主动出击，紧盯着教父那双比记忆里更为漂亮的黑眸，“后劲还挺足。你知道这容易造成不举吗？”

那双眼睛愉快地眯了起来。在这个距离，她都能观察到教父眼角上方涂抹的眼影是一种奇异的墨绿色。

“所以这就是我为你准备了一份特别赠礼的原因啊，我亲爱的。”

教父隔着打湿的暗红布料握住了那根塑胶制成的棍状物。

“如果你不说的话，或许我能把这当成一种特别情趣。”

依旧是半挂在床柱上的姿势，后腰不尴不尬地正巧硌在枕头上，特工面对着近在咫尺的微翘唇瓣调侃道。

忽略虚抵在后颈上的小刀的话，这的确是个完美的姿势。

特工叹了口气。血液里流动的麻醉剂成分还是令她使不上力，全身的重量有一半都集中在死死压在手铐金属圈上的左腕。肯定要落下红痕了，她的专业度令她首先这样想到。

“你用它干嘛……”她不得不以停顿来化解教父手下挑逗般的一波冲撞，“削苹果吗？”

小刀移开了。

有那么一瞬间她在想，她是不是真的成功激怒了对方。但当教父真的托着一个苹果回来，并且熟稔地捏着小刀在上面划了一圈之后，她不得不真的开始怀疑她的眼睛和它的用途了。

那两瓣红唇落下。对着她染着残余口红的嘴唇，还是一样，直直地落下去。而直到近到了一个难以忽视的距离时，她才不得不注意到它。

中间还夹着一块苹果。

她在那一秒间想过拒绝。但她还是不由自主地吞咽，门齿咬下的一瞬间，汁水顺着唇角四溢，在脸颊间蹭开一片，黏糊糊的。  
  
苹果的残骸滑进喉咙。她的舌头滑进教父的舌头底下，伴着上下的水声，不带任何情绪地绞缠。

闪过她脑海的念头有很多，但一个也没留下。

教父耳后传来的幽香。那香味随着时间的流逝虚假地淡去，就差一点，还没到它该暂时消失的时刻……

胸口上方柔软的触感。

香味消失了。狂喜涌上她的鼻腔，纵贯周身。

在所有感觉都潮涌般反扑倒灌进身体之前，她的眼神有一霎那变得复杂难辨。  


特工不说话，只是看着。看着教父起身，看着那件呢子大衣再度披在瘦削的肩膀上。

目送着教父出去，关上门。她知道，门会锁。

手铐没有解开。

而她们彼此都心知肚明的是，等到了第二天早上——

她再不会出现在这个地方。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这么多年过去，特工也成长了。  
> 这也是到最后本该势不两立的双方能达到一种奇妙默契的原因。  
> （实际上就是也不算放，就容忍特工自己跑了）

**Author's Note:**

> 特工是露了破绽的。然而……


End file.
